


No Apologies

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Thoughts, Injury Recovery, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	No Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“No! Don’t go in there. Check your left.” Jace yells at the TV screen.

“It must be the equipment.” Sebastian says suddenly as he walks into Jace’s room, a bowl of soup in hand. 

Jace glances over, his heart doing that tugging thing again. He quickly looks away from Sebastian’s hypnotizing eyes and back to the TV. He smiles attempting something carefree but it comes out a little forced. “Yeah, must be.”

“I brought soup.”

“Thanks, you can put it over-“

Sebastian ignores him and sits down easily beside him as he is propped up against the back of his bed. He sets the soup on his own lap even though it must have been burning hot. Jace watches transfixed as he pulls out a napkin and leans in. He tucks it gently into Jace’s shirt. His hair tickles the edge of Jace’s face, the smell of peppermint and spices fills his noise. He wants to say something cocky or unapologetic like usual, but he can’t. He’s stuck. Something more primal stirs in his gut as Sebastian leans back, an inch from his lips. The tension- Sexual and something else could be cut with a knife.

“There we go. All set.” Sebastian says, his lips upturned in a small smile as he pats Jace’s knee gently. It reminds Jace of an angel smiling as cheesy as that sounds in his mind. If it was someone else, a woman he might have said that part out loud.  “Would you like me to feed you as well?”

It’s a light joke but Jace can sense something else under those words. Something more. Like a song or promise that will be fulfilled. It reels him in, makes him almost come closer to those soft lips but he stops himself at the last second. Pulling back, Jace shakes his head willing his dick to soften as he says, “No. No, I’m good.”

Sebastian smiles again and leans back as well. He hands the soup to Jace and very gently, almost casually runs his hand through his hair. It lasts for only half of a second but it makes Jace’s heart speed up. He blinks, taken aback as Sebastian slides off of the bed with inhuman grace and walks out the door. After a few seconds when Jace is sure he is gone, he lets out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding and his posture shifts. His shoulders sag and he relaxes. The soup burns his hands as he clutches it tightly toward him, but he barely notices.

What the hell was that?


End file.
